La muerte, sólo esperando su regreso
by KuroiiSakura
Summary: Sasuke aún no vuelve a la aldea, Naruto tampoco. Sakura entrena duramente para poder traer a su amado de vuelta, pero no contará con los terribles obstáculos que se le interpondrán... Un equipo, un libro, una técnica; un amor imposible... Muerte...


¡Hola!

Bien, pues éste es un long-fic que llevo tiempo escribiendo. Pueden encontrarlo también en un foro llamado Cemzoo por Kuroi Sakura, soy la misma :)  
Gracias por pasar a leer ^^

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos.**

Aquí estoy otra vez, entrenando y pensando en él…  
Todo esto es irónico. Creo que con todo lo sucedido, lo que menos debería de hacer es recordarlo.  
Aunque hace ya tres años que abandonó la aldea, aún así, no lo olvido; nada más no puedo…

—_No puedes estar así toda la vida, debes seguir adelante. Continúa entrenando, hazte más fuerte… Simplemente OLVÍDALO_ —Decía repetidamente en mi interior mientras entrenaba mi agilidad.

Lanzaba kunais al aire, corría para alcanzarlos y los atrapaba. De igual forma lo hacía con las shurikens, sólo que éstas las lanzaba y dejaba en los árboles encajadas, para finalmente llevármelas al finalizar mi entrenamiento.  
Mi habilidad como ninja había mejorado muchísimo desde la última vez que lo vi.

Entrenaba como loca, como si fuera el último día de mi vida; soportaba el dolor, la frustración, la desesperación, incluso hasta la tristeza para poder verlo una vez más, para ir y traerlo de vuelta a la aldea, que todo estuviese como antes, como cuando éramos un equipo de tres; como si nada hubiera pasado…

—"Deben trabajar como equipo", "Nunca dejen a un compañero morir"… — Recordaba las palabras de Kakashi-sensei el primer día de nuestro entrenamiento.

—Nunca te dejaré ir… Nunca te dejaré morir… —Musité con coraje y lágrimas en los ojos mientras lanzaba un kunai al aire. Pero, mientras caía, el kunai se volteó dejando la filosa punta boca abajo; tuve que reaccionar rápidamente y hacerme para atrás para que no se me encajara en alguna parte del cuerpo. Pero al momento de hacerme hacia atrás, tropecé con la raíz de un árbol y caí de espaldas, golpeando mi cabeza contra otro árbol que estaba tras de mí.  
Me levanté de inmediato y me recorrí un poco para atrás, pudiéndome recargar y sobando mi cabeza.

—Auch… —Me quejé en voz baja— eso dolió.

Me quedé un rato recargada en el árbol tocando mi cabeza; después de eso, suspiré levemente y miré al cielo

—Sasuke-kun… —Susurré con pequeñas lágrimas en mis ojos…

Pero de pronto, antes de que pudiera voltear nuevamente abajo, sentí un pequeño dolor en mi brazo izquierdo, seguido de un sonido al lado de mi oreja igualmente izquierda.  
Voltee enseguida y vi una shuriken clavada en el árbol, alguien había acabado de lanzarla hacia mí. Tomé un kunai con seguridad y miré los alrededores; no sentía la presencia de nadie, era algo muy extraño.  
De pronto, comencé a escuchar ruidos detrás de unos matorrales del lado izquierdo de donde yo me encontraba. Me quedé inmóvil para poder escuchar un poco más a fondo que era lo que se acercaba; si era solo un conejo, o en realidad era una persona.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —Cuestioné con voz firme, pero no recibí respuesta.

Agaché la mirada un poco para revisar que no hubiera algún insecto o trampa y poder apoyar mi mano derecha y pararme, pero al subir la mirada para reincorporarme bien, vi a la persona que me había atacado frente a mí…

— ¿Sa.. Sakura-san? —Preguntó con una voz tímida y bastante fina.  
— ¡¿Hinata?! —Interrogué yo más impresionada que ella.

La chica del clan Hyuuga miró mi brazo izquierdo realmente asustada.

— ¿¿Fu… fui yo?? —Balbuceó llevándose las manos a la boca.  
— ¿Tú lanzaste la shuriken? —Ella agachó la mirada y asintió tímidamente— Pues entonces, me temo que sí —Dije finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa y rascando mi cabeza.  
—Di… ¡Discúlpame! En verdad lo siento… no fue mi intención, yo…  
—No te preocupes, no es nada —Agregué sonriéndole aún más— he pasado por cosas peores —Y reí ligeramente.

Ella de igual forma sonrió también un poco y se sonrojó ligeramente.

—En serio… discúlpame, Sakura-san…  
—Está bien Hinata, no pasa nada.  
—Pero… —Se acercó a mí y miró de cerca la rasgada que me había hecho la shuriken en el brazo— ¡Estás sangrando!  
—No mucho —Reí un poco y continué— en nada se me quitará.

Hinata solo me miró algo insegura, su rostro decía que se sentía completamente culpable por lo que había pasado. En realidad, tenía una cara como si hubiera matado a alguien o algo así; lucía muy inquieta y preocupada.

—Bueno y… que… ¿Qué hacías? —Hablé finalmente para amenizar el ambiente que se estaba tornando incómodo.  
—E… estaba… entrenando… —Dijo ella, agachando la mirada.  
—Mmm… ya veo —Respondí buscando otro tema de conversación para que Hinata olvidara lo de mi brazo— Y… ¿Kiba y Shino?  
—Ah… Kiba-kun está con Akamaru, creo que fueron a entrenar una nueva técnica; y Shino-kun está en una misión especial.  
—Haha, qué bien —Hinata sólo sonrió  
—Y… tú… ¿Estás entrenando sola? —Me preguntó  
—Sí —Respondí sonriendo.  
—Na… Naruto-kun aún no vuelve, ¿Verdad? —Cuestionó sonrojándose bastante.  
—No, aún no regresa.  
—Debe estar entrenando muy duro…  
—Ten eso por seguro —Le dije riendo un poco, la chica de ojos perla volvió a agachar la mirada y pude ver cómo se iba poniendo cada vez más roja.  
—Hinata… ¿está todo bien?  
—S… ¡Sí! Disculpa —Pronunció mirando hacia otro lado y jugando con sus dedos índices.

Sabía perfectamente a qué se debía ese sonrojo de su parte, pero preferí no decirle nada; era muy obvio que simplemente quería ocultarlo y yo no era quién para preguntarle y encarar la verdad de lo que ella sentía por Naruto.

—_Naruto… ¿Donde rayos estará?_ —Me pregunté con la mirada perdida.

Recordé su boba sonrisa y la forma en el que el escandaloso rubio solía gritarme

—"¡¡Sakura-chaan!!"

Reí dentro de mí, pero al momento en que recordé a Naruto, recordé a Sasuke… Recordé aquella vez que le grité mis sentimientos, y lo último que él me dijo:

—"Sakura… _Gracias_"

****

—Sakura-san… ¿Sakura-san?... —Hinata intentaba traerme de vuelta al mundo pasando su mano frente a mi rostro— Sakura-san… ¿Estás bien?

Tuvieron que pasar alrededor de diez segundos para que yo volviera en mí; y ya que lo hice, sentí mis ojos humedecidos y miré a Hinata enfrente con una cara de preocupación inimaginable.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó por segunda vez.  
—S… Sí Hinata, no te preocupes. E… estoy bien… —Respondí riendo bobamente y limpiando mis lágrimas de manera discreta.

Hinata me miró por segunda vez e hizo un gesto, luego agachó la mirada y suspiró.

—Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos juntas? —Le pregunté intentando cambiar rápidamente de tema.  
—No… ¿no hay problema? —Musitó con vergüenza.  
— ¡Claro que no! al fin y al cabo ya estamos aquí.  
—S… sí —Habló sonriente, yo de igual forma sonreí y empezamos a entrenar las dos juntas.

Comenzó a hacerse un poco tarde y ya estaba oscureciendo, así que decidimos dejar el entrenamiento hasta ahí y regresar a nuestras respectivas casas.  
Pero antes de que nos fuéramos, Hinata se volvió y me miró.

—Sakura-san…  
—Dime, Hinata —Apunté sonriendo  
—Bueno… este… ¿Quieres ir a cenar a mi casa?

La verdad me quedé algo sorprendida por su invitación. Yo bien sabía que todo el clan Hyuuga había sido siempre muy reservado y no tenían la costumbre de invitar a cualquiera a su casa. A decir verdad, el papá de Hinata me daba un poco de temor hasta cierto punto; pero no quería rechazar la oferta, puesto que sabía que Hinata era una persona bastante tímida y normalmente le costaría una costilla invitar a alguien a su casa.

—Pero… ¿no se molestarán tus padres si llego así como así? —Cuestioné algo nerviosa.  
—No te preocupes, seguramente no estarán hasta tarde; y aunque lo estén, no pasa nada, no se molestarán. Además, tengo que hacer algo para compensar esa herida que te hice; no puedo dejarlo así —Dijo muy segura y algo sonriente.  
—E… está bien —Respondí luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, en verdad no pude rechazar su oferta.

Al responderle eso, Hinata sonrió aún más y dijo:

— ¡Gracias!  
— ¿Gracias? —Pregunté desconcertada— ¿Por qué?  
—Bueno pues… la verdad es que nunca me he llevado tan bien con alguien, me da pena hablar, pero contigo es muy fácil —Habló sonriendo.  
—Haha, no pues gracias a ti por la invitación.  
—No hay de qué —Dijo sonrojada.

Pasó un rato y nos pusimos en camino a casa de Hinata; íbamos platicando de muchas cosas, en realidad nunca me imaginé que Hinata fuera una persona tan buena. Era la primera vez que le hablaba y a decir verdad, nos habíamos llevado muy bien. Ahí me di cuenta de que debí de hablarle antes, desde que estudiábamos en la misma clase en la academia de Konoha, pero por haber pensado que "rara" (Porque nunca hablaba con nadie en especial) nunca me animé (Además que llegué a pensar incluso que le caía mal…) A decir verdad, nunca la había visto platicar con nadie, pero bueno…  
Al cabo de casi media hora, llegamos a la mansión de los Hyuuga. Era una casa muy grande y también, muy bonita.  
Hinata abrió la puerta de su casa deslizándola hacia la izquierda y entró.

—Pasa —Invitó sonriente. Yo entré algo insegura, pero ya no podía hacer nada; le había dicho a Hinata que iría y punto.  
— ¡Estoy en casa! —Exclamó con su vocecita ya conocida, pero al parecer no recibió respuesta.  
—Creo que no hay nadie —Le dije mirando todo a mi alrededor.  
—Parece que sí —Respondió dándome la razón— Bueno, ¿Vamos al comedor?  
— ¡Sí! —Asentí con una sonrisa.

La chica Hyuuga intentó prender la luz del recibidor, pero ésta no encendió.

—Creo que ya se fundió… o no hay luz —Agregó mirando el foco.

Comenzamos a caminar a lo largo de un profundo pasillo, no parecía haber ninguna luz prendida, hasta que llegamos un poco antes de un gran patio que había en la parte de atrás, ahí parecía que había una persona.

—Creo que sí hay alguien —Musitó Hinata asomándose al patio— ¿¿Hola??

La persona estaba golpeando un árbol, pero al oír la voz de Hinata, se detuvo.  
Estuvo inmóvil unos segundos y luego vimos como se encendió una luz de lo que parecían ser unas velas dentro de un recipiente de vidrio. El patio se iluminó un poco, dejando ver la silueta de la persona que se encontraba en el patio…

****

Hasta aquí finaliza el primer capítulo.

Nuevamente, gracias por leer :)


End file.
